Don't Go
by 122 Generation
Summary: What does it feel like to be in debt? Not good for anyone, for sure. Like Black, who is trapped in the soul-sucking hellhole of 49 weeks worth of paycheques he must owe to White and the BW agency. How would White react once her employee finally pays off the debt and is ready to leave?
1. The Premise: Indebted

**Depending on the version/context of manga of Black and White, I'm taking mine from the one I read, and I own most of the words coming from the characters' lips, as they are my paraphrasing from the actual story.**

**I have completed my first term university finals, so I'm now free to upload!**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Go<strong>

_**The Premise**_

They met together on the road that fateful day three years ago, and a year before the Pokémon League opened, when 14-year old BW Agency president White was overseeing an agency commercial shoot and a Pokémon League prospect was in the agency's way, looking over a height.

"I'M GONNA BECOME CHAMPION OF THE POKÉMON LEAGUE!" he roared as loud as he could, much to the shock of everyone around him. "'CAUSE I'LL DEFINITELY, CERTAINLY, AND ABSOLUTELY BEAT THEM ALL! THE ELITE FOUR, THE CHAMPION…"

White put her hands over her ears. Who did this boy think he was? Shouting his lungs out, that's what. He was hot-headed, hot-blooded, that's what. He had to go, for the good of the agency.

That same-age 14-year old boy, and the three Pokémon he had with him…

Yet, seeing the male Tepig by the boy's side gave her an insidious idea: she could bend the rules of the agency so she could get that Tepig for the commercial shoot, since the camera crew had no idea they needed a male Tepig for the shoot at all. She took out her Poké Ball holding her Tepig, Gigi, and thought deeply. While contemplating her thoughts, White blamed the director for failing to come up with the information.

"Look! Look at this!" the boy held up a waiver in front of her crew's face. "A new Pokémon League's gonna open near the Champion Road! Me, Tep, Musha, and Brav… WE'RE GONNA BEAT THEM ALL AND COME OUT ON TOP!"

"Alright, alright, we understand," the BW Agency director pushed Black aside. "Now go away."

Black only smiled and turned away. "Whatever," he said. "I've made my vow, and I'm all set to go. Come on, guys, it's time."

White still had no idea whether to take that Tepig of the boy's until she felt a nudge on her hand holding her Poké Ball, and she heard the pop of a bursting Poké Ball. That very Tepig White had been thinking about had freed her Gigi from the capsule!

"Gigi!" White shouted at first, but she stopped in her tracks, and her words.

The two Tepig were jumping around and playing with each other!

With this scene before her, White beamed at the two Pokémon. What a prospect! Yet, her heart fell a little when she saw the boy pick up the male Tepig. "Hey Tep, what're you doing!" he said. "It's time to go now. We have a journey ahead of us!"

Wanting to raise her spirits and not wanting to waste an opportunity like this, White took a deep breath and pulled out a business card before approaching the boy.

"Er… Hi," she said, presenting the business card to him. "I'm White, president of the talent and acting company, the BW Agency. What's your name?"

He smiled, like greeting an old friend. "Me? I'm Black!"

Later on, it came to their surprise that the BW Agency crew had been seemingly attacked. Immediately and without reason, let alone evidence, the agency decided to blame Black for everything that had happened. They threatened to call police to have Black arrested, and despite White wanting to step in in defense of Black's innocence, Black wanted to prove his own innocence instead. Not that White had anything personal with Black, but that his Tepig was key to the agency's survival!

So Black used Musha to help him locate the culprit, which happened to be a wild Galvantula who had ambushed the crew. Black, in retaliation, decided to defeat the wild Pokémon with his own Pokémon, but in doing so, he destroyed all the camera equipment the BW Agency had at the scene! Indeed, the crew wondered how they would every make up the damage. Who had to take liability for this: well, who other than Black, who did the damage?

"The BW Agency will take in all the damages," White said. "After all, he is a newly-hired employee of the company."

"WHAAAAT?" Black stared back at White with wide eyes. No way did he ask for this.

* * *

><p>The day after, in no way was Black pleased that his Tep was being used for an acting company. He and Tep could have been more productive right now, like training for the League, of course. Even so, after White did the economics calculating and so on and so forth, it turned out the company was still making losses.<p>

"So basically there's no profit to be made," Black contained, and equally unimpressed at 14-year old White's economics skills. "You might as well just shut down the firm."

The two argued with each other for a while. One said the acting was just a waste of time, and the other insisted acting was being productive.

"Sure," Black continued. "It's good for your actress Gigi's job and your company, but this acting thing is hardly making my time worthwhile. This is a waste of time, so stop this madness. Isn't that right, Ms. President, or should I say, Prez?"

"Don't you talk to me like that!" White glared. "Remember, I paid for all the equipment you destroyed after your hyped battle with that Galvantula! The least you could do is repay the favour and help the agency!"

Black shook his head, and shot back, "Is that the reason you had to borrow Tep?"

White glared back and stuffed a paper into Black's hands.

"What's this?" Black demanded.

"This…" White explained. "The larger paper is the total cost of equipment that I helped you pay off for the time being. The little paper is how much your Tep earns a week!"

Black read through the list and felt his spirit sink, his soul fall, and his heart drop.

"You can't be serious… YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS!" Black yelled. "FIFTY PAYCHEQUES? FIFTY PAYCHEQUES! And on a weekly basis too! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! FIFTY WEEKS WORTH OF PAYCHEQUES! That's like an entire year's worth of labour! You can NOT BE SERIOUS! No way am I going to pay all THIS off!"

White brushed her hands and sighed. "Your Tep is employed by the BW Agency now. If you want your Tep back, let me know when you can pay off the other forty-nine paycheques. But until then, you're fully contracted with the BW Agency until you've settled your debts."

Black stared. He felt tears building up in his eyes and stuffed the paper into his bag.

"So by employing me, you wanted to enslave me the whole time…" he muttered.

White held up a hand.

"No, you're wrong about that," she said. "How old are you, Black?"

Black hesitated before he spoke, and he didn't know why he did, but said, "Fourteen."

"Same as me, then," White said. "The agency says you're too young to pay off such a huge debt, so if you were my employee, at least this is a way to make up some debts. You have to take responsibility, you know!"

Black grimaced, but agreed.

"But know this," he heard her say, and then Black looked up again to see her smiling, "I'm really happy that your Tepig can help us out, and this one job here is done and you've resolved the situation. At least I can repay you now by saying 'thank you', right? I don't want to say it forty-nine times, so…"

She paused to take a breath, and Black waited.

"Please let me borrow your Tepig for a while, please?" White asked. "Please? Their jobs aren't done yet, so we can make it worthwhile."

It occurred to Black that White was asking him to help, not demanding, so she was giving him a choice. Well, if he already helped once, what was the harm in helping a little more? Black still had debts, after all… but at least he might enjoy it.

"I'll think about it," Black turned away. "Prez."

Prez? White happily thought. _I have you now, then_.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews bring incentive to upload, but if you like the story, then by all means.<strong>


	2. Promise

**Next chapter, okay? Please review it!**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Promise<strong>_

Indeed, throughout their time together, where Black had been busily travelling alongside White and the BW Agency collecting Gym Badges and paying off his debts, White's business thrived. Never mind the countless encounters they had with Team Plasma. Yet, over time, the two of them somehow had developed a passive friendship that seemed so natural.

At Castelia City, White specially bought a set of Casteliacones for Black in their time in the big city.

"They'll heal your Pokémon of any ailment," she explained. "Also, I've made my decision to that the BW Agency will sponsor you, Black! Whatever supplies you need for your journey, the BW Agency will be happy to pay for you."

"I don't understand, Prez," Black said, trying to justify himself. "Seriously? There's no need. I can buy the supplies myself."

"You've been working for the company for a while now, so I guess the company can offer you some bonuses," White said. "And in return for this, you'll have to wear the company logo when you get your chance to battle at the League. Can you promise me this, Black?"

Black beamed at her.

"You bet, Prez."

_**Parting of Ways**_

But even after everything that had happened, with White's Gigi being taken away by N on that disastrous night in Nimbasa City, White was in a state a shock. Was there any more purpose to serve besides running an acting firm? N claimed that because her Gigi was born to battle, White was guilty for not listening to her Tepig.

Gigi chose battles over showbiz, in short. White refused to listen to this in the first place.

Her top actress had been taken away.

The best Black could do was comfort White. Being told that N was the culprit, though, hit him hard. What would happen to White now? Would she be traumatised?

But afterwards, White wanted to be stronger, so she set about taking the Battle Subway and train to be a fighter. White was not a skilled Trainer, let alone someone who knew how to battle, but she decided it was the only way to overcome her fears. At first, Black wanted to try out the Subway as well, but out of his concern for White, he felt crushed.

_WAIT, _he thought,_ Pokémon battles have so… deeply wounded Prez! Why am I so happy to take part in Pokémon battles at this point? What kind of person am I? But Team Plasma…!_

White put a hand on Black's shoulder.

"Were you worried about me?" she asked. In spite of the circumstances, she was smiling.

Nevertheless, she heeded N's words that Gigi wanted to battle, so White wanted to be stronger. Despite wanting to still lead an acting firm, White knew she had to be a Trainer at some point. As much as Black wanted to stay by her side, Marshall insisted it would be pointless, since Black was a far more advanced Trainer than White was. Sometimes, Black would question why he wanted to stay by White's side. Was it out of concern?

Subsequently, Black helped White capture her first Pokémon.

Eventually, they made it to the Battle Subway which White would be boarding. White explained her thoughts were mainly on Gigi, and thinking about the choice her closest Pokémon was making right now: entertainment or battles.

"It's time to go," the Subway Bosses said.

White followed the bosses onto the train, and Black watched the train start to move.

Peeking out from the window, White said, "Good-bye, Black."

"Yeah," Black replied softly as the train began to pick up speed.

Suddenly, Black had a thought. He picked up his pace and tried to run after the train with White in his sights. He didn't know why, but he blushed as he said to White up close, "Um… thanks for everything you've done for me, Prez."

"I should be saying that, Black," White answered.

Black kept running. It was only a matter of time before he ran out of ground. "Hey, think of all those times we've spent together. From Accumula and four other cities up to now… wow, time flies."

White reminisced for a while, but Black broke her thoughts.

"Say, what about that?!" Black shouted as he ran to catch up with the train. "My debt from the camera equipment I destroyed earlier! Did I pay it off yet?!"

White blinked, while thinking about Black's request. "Err… it's almost paid off. Wh – why do you ask, anyway?"

Black seemed very happy to hear this. "Then that means I'm still employed by you! And the BW Agency! Even if you're going far away, too far away, I'll always be your employee! When I get to the Pokémon League, I'll wear the firm's logo like we promised!"

White smiled. "Like we promised…"

Clearly, the subway was entering a tunnel now, and the darkness took over, and so Black was no longer in sight, but his loud voice still echoed sounds and words of encouragement. A flash of light, though, shot from the end.

White stretched out her hand to snatch the blurred object, which turned out to be a Poké Ball.

_This is… Black's Brav!_ White realised. _But why?_

Further back, Black stopped to catch his breath. Why did he give his Brav to White, anyway? Well, Black knew very well that three Pokémon were needed to participate in the Battle Subway, and he knew very well that White had two. He decided to spare his president the misery and let her borrow his Pokémon.

What happened to their relationship since they first met, anyway? It was a lot different than before.

Black would know little later on that he would become the Light Stone's chosen, and N would become the Dark Stone's chosen.


	3. His Questionable Relationship

**Enjoy this chapter! Depending on your preferences, you will like it, or not, be indifferent.**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>A Very Questionable Relationship<strong>_

Along the way since they had parted, Black met up with the little child Trainer Iris, who became acquainted with him and White at Castelia City. Well, maybe not _meeting_ up, but Iris had snuck up on Black as he was examining his XTransceiver. For Black's part, he felt pretty empty not knowing what to do now.

"Argh… what should I do now…?" he muttered. "I guess that means I'm just screwed. I've nowhere to go or to go back either. Great…"

Iris was not helping.

"Don't be so down!" Iris shouted cheerfully. "You've just got to be optimistic! That's the idea, be optimistic, uh-huh. Right?!"

Black felt like tearing up.

"It's not as easy as it sounds, Iris!" Black turned an annoyed face on her. "You could never understand how I feel or what I'm going through!"

"Oh…" she put on an 'innocent' looking face, and waved her hands as if she didn't know what was going on. "It's just because that I'm a kid that I don't understand how grown-ups or I should say teenagers, ever feel, right? In that case, whoever else can understand you?"

Black's eyes twitched. This child was getting on his nerves…

"Is it White? Or your childhood Bianca?" Iris said through half-laughter.

Now she was getting nosy! Black shouted, "Why does it have to be them, those _girls_, of all people?! The only ones who understand me are my Pokémon, and no one else. Especially Musha and Brav, the Pokémon I've known since I was little!"

That clicked some memories in place… on Iris' part.

"Come to that, didn't you have a Braviary when we first met?" Iris thought out loud. "So what happened to him now?"

Black turned around and contemplated his answer. "That's none of your business! Um… I… I lent it to Prez."

"OH…" Iris put a hand on her nose with an unnaturally wide grin, but it was more like speaking and giggling at the same time. "So it IS White after all! You have her number, don't you? Why don't you give her a call? YOU. Call her now! Tell her 'I need you here to understand my feelings!' After all, she's the only one who 'gets' you."

"ARRRRRRRRRRGH!" Black yelled at her.

_**Reunion**_

Immediately after Black yelled, he was interrupted by… none other than White, and Brav.

"Hi!" White said, with a slight blush on her cheeks. "I'm back, Black!"

"Prez!" Black said, at first with shock, and then with relief.

So it turned out White had the qualities of a Pokémon Trainer now. The supplies, the Pokémon team, the gear… she certainly had changed. White proudly presented all the things she had learned and accumulated during her time away from Black, and showcased how much had changed.

"Well…" Iris observed from the distance. "There they are, chatting with each like lovebirds already…"


	4. War

**It seems like this story is unpopular... never mind the two people who favourited and three people who are following this story! Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>War<strong>_

From witnessing Champion Alder's defeat by N to entering the Pokémon League to an ambitious mission to rescue the Gym Leaders of Unova, a lot more had happened. Black's long-trusted Pokémon, Musha, had departed from him during a battle between him and N, and left Black in a state of shock. Now, it was White's turn to comfort Black. Afterwards, Black went to participate in the Pokémon League. Where it turns out the League match was a battle against his childhood friend Cheren, who seemed out of place.

After the League match with Cheren, Black had finally reunited with Musha at last, which turned out left Black only so to grow stronger for Black. Musha had evolved from a Munna to a Musharna. After uncovering that Team Plasma had manipulated Cheren the entire time, Black waged the final war between himself and Reshiram against N and Zekrom. Reshiram had awakened from the Light Stone at this point, only moments after Black realised Cheren was manipulated.

It eventually ended between a final clash between Black against Ghetsis, N's father and Team Plasma mastermind, at N's castle. With N's defeat at the hands of Black earlier, Ghetsis was intent on killing Black to ensure no one would ever hear of N's defeat at all. Indeed, Ghetsis had formulated a team that was designed to destroy Black's Pokémon team one by one.

In the process of battling, Ghetsis revealed to have completely different plans with Team Plasma the entire time, with even more shocking news.

"You see, only then Team Plasma, and ultimately me, shall control Pokémon alone," Ghetsis said. "I will make this world perfect in my own image. The world shall thrive under my hands and my name. Anyone who does not follow 'Pokémon liberation' shall easily be brought to their mercy by the power they refuse to commend."

"You… this is nothing to what N has been saying the whole time!" Black cried. "What is this?! What if N hears this now? Is N even a part of this? Is he just putting on a fake image for this world too?!"

Ghetsis grinned. "N does not know this, nor does he need to. By the time I have finished creating my perfect world, that decorative tool will have outlived his purpose. He will have no place in my world, even if he is my son."

The apparent criminal smirked at Black, who now appeared to be in a state of shock at first, judging by his trembling body.

"Your… your _son_?" Black stammered.

But whatever shock Black had within him, which had consumed his body, had been wholly replaced by anger and rage.

"If only N hadn't been defeated you…" Ghetsis went on. "He would have loved to hear this, and to see all the corruption in its splendor."

Unable to take in the shock any longer, and all the deception within, Black yelled.

He roared.

He cried.

The sound made the world shake to its very core.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Black bellowed. "I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN, NO MATTER HOW LONG IT TAKES! WHAT KIND OF A FATHER ARE YOU?! N… N is your son! You… I'll…"

He had his fully-trained and evolved Pokémon by his side now, and Black was more than ready, if not motivated by rage, to commence the fateful battle.

_**The End of the Line**_

Yet, Ghetsis would suffer another horrifying defeat from Black, and spelling Team Plasma's demise. Ghetsis, now trapped, was at the mercy of Black. While Black contemplated what to do with Ghetsis, Ghetsis witnessed the reunion between his very-hated enemies Black and White.

"Black!" she called.

Black whipped around to see White running toward him… and Gigi!

"I'm so glad you're safe!" White had tears streaming down her face, as she took Black's hands in hers.

He blushed. Is this the first time they held hands together?

"Gigi… I see," the voice of N said.

Black and White quickly parted hands and blushed.

"White," N said. "Have you bothered listening to Gigi's true aspirations yet?"

At the same time, White confirmed that Gigi did want to try out battling at first, but had the epiphany that her desire was to become an actress once more. Having said this, White thanked N for raising the 'voices' perspective to light. N alone was amused to have a conversation like this with White… and Black, and without hostilities.

Consequently, White rehired her trusted Pokémon back into the BW Agency. Black had a short but very meaningful conversation with N, which they discussed N's true desire for Pokémon is to simply make them happy, and concluded with N acknowledging he couldn't understand Pokémon any better than Black.

N left on Zekrom's back to the skies shortly after. Reconciliation has established between this and that.

Reshiram witnessed this too.

But all was not well.

Reshiram let out a roar.

"Black!" White stared in surprised. "What's going on?!"

"I think…" Black started, but he had to think.

Black's assertion was that the two dragons, Reshiram and Zekrom, held a fragile balance together, and with the latter leaving, some sort of equilibrium must have been upset. To his disbelief, a burst of energy erupted and surrounded the former. A force like a vacuum began to draw in everything around Reshiram.

_I've felt this feeling before… _Black thought. It was a feeling he felt when Reshiram emerged from the Light Stone, but unlike that time, the feeling was going in the reverse direction. In a short matter of time, he had it all worked out.

"Prez!" he warned, and watched White pick up her Gigi. "Reshiram's changing back into the Light Stone! I don't know what'll happen after, but for now it'll suck in just about everything around it. We can't go any closer!"

Yet Ghetsis still paid attention to his words, and found the perfect opportunity to 'kill' Black, and Ghetsis was no less pleased to know that the way to kill him was provided by Black, the hero, himself. Black was certain however, that since Ghetsis was trapped already, there was nothing more Ghetsis could do but watch.

"Are you sure there's nothing he can do?"

"He's trapped at least," Black said.

His overconfidence spelled the end.

* * *

><p><strong>We all know what 'the end' is...<strong>


	5. To Break a Hero's Heart

**A credit goes to the random Guest who reviewed.**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>How to Break a Hero's Heart<strong>_

For some horrific reason, Black levitated off the ground and, to his shock, thrown to Reshiram.

Black was at a loss for words. There was the shock of being so close to Reshiram at first, but in his heart he demanded to know what happened. The force of energy ensured that Black could no longer flee, and that crushed White's hopes.

"Black!" she cried. "NO!"

He turned a hateful face in Ghetsis' direction, but whatever hate he had in mind now, it was quickly replaced by greater shock. Ghetsis indeed had a Pokémon to help him out: a Beheeyem!

"What I wouldn't give to have comrades, like these," Ghetsis smiled, relishing the sight of the demise of his enemy. "Do not worry, as I'm sure if I were you, Black, I too would have found this to be injustice. But I assure you, we will never cross paths again. Good-bye, Hero of Truth."

After Ghetsis said this, he and Beheeyem disappeared in a flash of light to somewhere else.

"Don't come any closer, Prez!" Black warned. "If you do, you'll have no chance of escaping!"

White's feelings were becoming desperate now. "Don't worry, Black! Stay with me! I'll get the Elite Four and whoever else –"

"It's too late, Prez," Black interrupted. "I think it's the beginning of the end already. The force is too strong... it's over."

This broke her heart. There is no more hope, White thought.

It shattered her heart further to hear his voice again, when White looked to see Black pull apart his jacket to reveal a BW Agency vest underneath. Despite the circumstances, a beaten and weary Black proudly showed the attire to his president, as he stood with Reshiram.

"Prez! You remember what we promised?!" he shouted.

_Two memories floated in White's head in a few seconds: The first was their talk of financial support for Black whenever he needed supplies, in exchange for him representing the BW Agency when he got to the League. The other memory of Black running after her as she left on the Battle Subway, when he shouted he would wear the company logo when he would get to the League, floated in White's mind._

White could hear him shout. "The League said that whoever made it to the finals against the Elite Four would have all cameras and broadcasters on the challenger!"

She was moved by this.

"That was my dream, Prez!" Black's voice began to fade now. "If I managed face the Elite Four, I hoped to show this to all of the people of Unova! I wanted to speak out the agency's motto, and all what the BW Agency specialises! Talent, commercials, movies, you name it! I wore this the entire time I battled at the League!"

He smiled bitterly when he saw the equally bitter expression on White. The light surrounding him and Reshiram glowed even brighter, and at that point Black realised Reshiram was transforming back into the Light Stone.

Black knew his time has come.

"Prez!" he shouted, although the shout was more like a whisper. "My debt! Have I paid it off?"

At first impression White thought Black was crazy to ask this question at a time like this. But then again, it was because of this debt that Black ultimately ended here. The shock of hearing this and then thinking of how to answer it was overwhelming. The light from the Light Stone became too bright.

_Your debt…_ she thought.

White would have no time to answer, and it would become one of her biggest regrets. The only thing she did was dejectedly stare in disbelief as Black and Reshiram became the Light Stone. Black was no longer in sight as it appeared the Light Stone had completely consumed him. With the transformation of Reshiram complete, the Light Stone was now an orb in the air.

"Black!" she shouted. Gigi by her side, they ran forward in an effort to grab the Light Stone, but it shot off to the sky. White, feeling a flood of emotions she can barely handle, felt tears building up.

"Black… you did pay off your debt, but please…" White helplessly reached out for the ever-fading Light Stone in the sky. The tears streamed down her face. "Don't go…"

* * *

><p><strong>The Pokémon Adventures manga will never, EVER, reveal what happened to Black and White afterwards, since they never appeared in Black and White 2 (yet?!). So I'm writing a reasonable scenario next that could explain what may have happenned.<strong>


End file.
